osmfandomcom-20200213-history
Spyonclear
Spyonclear (Denis Nikolaev) - is a creator of Sviger, OS Mockups Wiki. Have Youtube, Deviantart, FANDOM, and Discord accounts. Owner and bureocrat of this wiki. Made over 450 edits on this wiki. Had minderian past, but he now regretting about it. History Before WNR Denis makes his current Youtube account in January 27, 2018. After this, in January 30, 2018 he starts Альтернативное Будущее Европы + С. А, which was the fictional future of Europe and North America. Back before his WNR, Denis uploads a few video about Windows. First steps to be WNRer He mades his first WNR in March 29, but it was criticised by having Kinemaster watermark. He ends fictional future of Europe and North America in April 2. He creates WNRSEC in April 19 as version 6.0, which makes Arsenii Ivanov make his WNR under it's rule. Denis starts develop WNRSEC version 6.1 in June 2, with alpha was done in June 3-7, beta in June 8-10, late versions in June 10-15. It was revealed after late beta, which it was on preview in June 15-17. Denis uploads version 6.1 as a separate document with a name Jemerium (that was codename until June 8) in June 18. Version 6.2 was also in alpha and beta stages, and released in August 2, before it was privated in 3 days. ROSMC is created in July 10, 2018 by Denis, and intended for Russians, later a little active. Was active user of Arsen54800 WNR Wiki in early August. Was on Tartarian-Arsenian War at the Arsenii side in August-September, and in October Denis writes "Новая студия участника overusing dramas". After Tartarian-Arsenian War WNRSEC Version 6.3 is another version that was in alpha and beta stages again, released in October 17. After release it was under active development. Denis promotes Dima Dino to edit WNRSEC since November 9. Last version of it is 6.3.13.5 after 2 months. СД Сервер is an second server that Denis made. Created in October 21. Denis began work in Sviger Kit in December 20, which actually seen when he created every image and file there. Last year to be minderian In 2019 Denis continues making videos on Youtube. In January 12, 2019, Denis releases WNRSEC Version 6.4. Dima Dino is an editor again in the morning of January 19, after that they both is still only developers of this version of WNRSEC. Was on Mediawiki's OSMWiki on January 24, and banned there in the next day. In same day as he joins OSMWiki, he finnally done Sviger Kit (which he planned to name it Sviger Pack) and uploads it to Deviantart, and after that Arsenii actively used Sviger and it's .zip file, meanwhile Arsen creates Sviger Wiki, and promotes Denis to a admin. Denis creates OS Mockups Wiki in 7:20 UTC, January 26, 2019. He working in our wiki thought it's early days, creating look in Main Page and the wiki itself. In January 27, Denis promotes Arsenii Ivanov as an admin, and later promoted Nebula as a bureacrat. Following in February 2019, in a Bootleg Incident, relations between Denis and Nebula became worse, causing to both to build their own antics, like name reveal, and other things. Spyonclear: Become Normal On May, The Denis Nikolaev's name on Youtube's account is renamed to Spyonclear, althought in that month and on summer people are still refers Spyonclear as an Denis. On May 9, he dropping WNRSEC's support, by deleting WNRSEC 7.0 Denis is also releases Windows Never Released 2. The third episode is released on July 2019. On June 7, 2019, Spyonclear are created his personal server Spyonclear Server of Discord, while it's short name being SSoD, which is pointed out to be simular to BSoD, which became a theme for Spyonclear Server of Discord. WNR Marble Race is released on June 21. Spyonclear made 28 WNRers as a challengers on that roleplay. July 2019 was a month when he released Sviger Kit Filya Update, while Filya is named after the old cat that Spyonclear's dad have. The far future and past is included at that kit. Project "Toy Terrier" is published at August 18, 2019 as an alpha version. It is alternatievely called Windows Never Released base for Paint.net beginers, so DeviantArt users would know that this kit is related to the WNR. Since then, Spyonclear will use that kit alongside with OSMK for his WNR. He's actievely fighted for deminderisation of WNR Community at that time. Operating Systems Mockup Kit Plus! is a big pack that have everything in OSMK, with Project "Toy Terrier". Spyonclear releases it on October 8, 2019. In one click, without transferring data, OSMK users can use said kit. Easier to download and use is the goal of OSMK+. Spyonclear stops publicing WNR Marble Race in October 2019. instead of that, he's focusing to WNR 4 and OS Review. Windows Never Released 4 is released on November 3, to be most long video in WNR's main series. On December 5, Windows Never Released 5 is premiered to be 8K video, while revealing his own first bootscreens that made before WNR 1. Current situation Spyonclear is owner OS Mockup Wiki, he is a member of various Discord Server as of today (Spyonclear Server of Discord, The Mockups Server, Metro Community). He have 127 subscribers on YouTube. Category:Persons Category:Creators since 2018